Hopeless Inlove
by yukiero
Summary: This story is inspired by my friend who always get rejected by the girl he loves. Hope he won't get angry about this. Anyway I don't have a summary so please read. Thanks.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys. This story is for my friend who always get dump by the girl he loves. Don't worry dude she'll realize it sooner or later. Anyway this story luck some thrill so I'm not sure if you will like it.

* * *

"I love you," I said to her as we stand under our tree. I keep my face placid and unreadable. She looks at me and smile.

"Of course I know," she chuckles taking my confession as a joke. "You told me for how many times already."

I let out a sigh, thinking back how many times it ended up like this. The bell rung and she run ahead of me going back to her classroom, she stop for a moment and calls my name to hurry. As I look at her retreating figure I wonder how a girl could be so dense or oblivious even. Rin never takes my confession seriously. We had been friends for long a time now, long enough to find out my feelings for her. Ever since then I tried all the possible way to show it to her or even give a hint. I let out a sigh again, I feel kind a stupid hoping this time that I will get a different reply. I keep my thought as I walk back to my classroom.

"Sesshomaru," she stops on her tracks. We are on our way home right now. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I look at her. Her face tells me she's confused about something.

"Kohaku said his not going to give up," her eyes fix on the concrete on the sidewalk. "What should I do?"

That hurt me but I did not show it. I may hate to admit but I've always been jealous to those guys who confess to her. We are all in common but the only difference is that she takes their confession seriously.

"I thought you dump him?" I ask coldly. "Tell him you're not interested in him."

"I told him the same thing but he won't listen," she said defeated. "I don't know what to do to him. He's so persistent."

I just continue to walk as she continues about all the confession she receive that day. I'm not surprise is she gets a confession every day. She is a kind of girl that every guy will want, I can't say she's perfect than all the other girls out there but she's perfect in her own way. Even though I'm a year older than her and we have different classroom, I can pretty sure guess that most of her male classmates likes her and that quite gives me an alarm. My thoughts return to her as she tells me about how she feels sad about them. I continued to listen to her until a sudden realization hit me. What could be the reason why she keeps dumping those guys? I stop on my tracks again and look at her.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin look at me questionably. "What's wrong?"

"Rin," my voice sounds serious. "Why do keep dumping them? Every guy who confesses to you always ended up being dump." 'Including me,' I want to add.

"I…" she stammers, unsure on how to answer.

"Do you have someone you like or love?" I ask directly. Part of me was hoping she doesn't have but part of me wants she had so that I could stop hurting myself.

"Ye..Yes," she admits. "But I did not mean to hide it from you."

She keeps saying something but it seems like my mind is not processing at the moment. I see, so the hope that I've been holding on from all this time was a false hope. She loves someone else for a long time and I don't even know it. How stupid I might look, confessing to her over and over and none of them were not even taken seriously.

"Sesshomaru?" she looks at me worriedly. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize to," I keep my face placid. "It's your feelings not mine."

With that we continue our walk until we reach the crossroads. I stand on my spot as I look at her walk toward her house. The girl that I love for a long time and I had been confessing to has someone she loves. It feels like my heart had been squash and stab by thousand needles. Why does it have to hurt this way? I know that there could be a possibility that she have someone she loves but knowing it now really hurt that bad. I turn to walk toward my house. When I arrive, its quiet, my parents didn't arrive yet. I proceed to my room. When I arrive there I caught my little brother, Inuyasha sleeping on my bed. He wakes up as I close the door.

"Onii-chan!" he gleefully exclaim. "Onii-chan is home. Yay!"

"Why are you alone here?" I ask him as I sat next beside him on the bed.

"Mommy said to wait for you here," he then looks at me intensely. "Onii-chan what's wrong? Did that girl Rin bully you again?"

"No she didn't," he may still be a toddler but he sure understand things around him.

"I don't like her," he folds his arms around his chest. "She makes onii-chan sad."

"She won't anymore," I hold his head.

"Really?" he looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Then onii-chan will be happy now?"

I nod my head. It is more for me rather than for him. I want to believe that I can get over to her. I know that she is just a hopeless love, a game that I'm sure I will keep losing in the end. I really hope that I will find happiness after all this, to forget about her even thought my heart oppose to it. My love for her is indeed a hopeless love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope I'm not late to greet you all a Happy Valentines. Hope you like it even though it's a bit fragmentary. Thanks for reading.


End file.
